starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Hybrid
A genetic and magical oddity, Hybrids are some of the rarest equines in Hireath, as they exhibit the unique traits of two different species of Hireath Equines. Crossbreeding between species normally produces a child that is the same species as either one of the parents, and it is unknown exactly what makes Hybrids the exception to this rule. Hybrids are a playable species that is not available through gaining Favor, and the secret to unlocking them is a mystery. Biology The Hybrid is a unique equine in the world of Hireath, as their biology varies greatly between individuals, dependent on the traits inherited from their parent species. Hippocampus Hybrids It is common for hybrids with a Hippocampus parent to inherit the ability to shapeshift into a "water form". Those that do are born in their water form, and are able to shapeshift as soon as they would be able to stand. They transform between the two forms at will. Pegasus / hippocampus hybrids do not lose their wings in their water form. Water-form hybrids do not inherit the full "nymphism" of regular Hippocampi and cannot breathe underwater, although they have a significant lung capacity similar to that of a dolphin. Kirin Hybrids Kirin hybrids have their Kirin parent's access to full-body scale coverage (or none at all), and while their scales are completely fireproof and immune to heat, the rest of their body is only mildly flame-retardant. Continued exposure to flame will result in a painful burn. Any contact with magma or lava will cause severe injury, though they could perhaps get closer to it than a regular equine. Kirin Hybrid Lore True Kirin hybrids must either be the child of two in-game characters (one of which must be a Kirin) or created as a newborn character with NPC parents (which requires the purchase of the Stuffed Toy item that allows the creation of a child character). Any Kirin hybrids that were once alive before the Smothering must have been Kirins in the days before the God's War. These characters must follow the lore outlined in the Kirin Creation Guide, and would have lived as regular Kirins before their reincarnation. These hybrids are the result of a corruption of the magic that resurrected them, a mistake made by the gods, and their hybrid bodies would be brand new to them. Creation Rules: A Hybrid can: * Be modeled after any breed or mixture of breeds from real life (This includes other non horse equines such as quaggas and donkeys) . * Come in any natural color, and may have minor unnatural markings. No geometrical markings and no leopard or giraffe printed ponies, please! * Have eyes that are any hue, and are permitted to be gradient or bi-colored. * Have access to any number of traits normally available to either parent species, in any combination. A Hybrid can not: * Have any features not explicitly available to either parent species (i.e. no fangs for a hippocampus/unicorn hybrid, no scales for a unicorn/pegasus hybrid) Rarity Rolls Rarity Rolls allow Hybrids to access the rare traits of one parent species each (i.e. a pegasus hybrid could have bat wings), but two Rarity Rolls are required to have rare traits from both parent species (i.e. a pegasus/hippocampus hybrid with bat wings and scales) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Species